


Keep Dancing Like We're 22

by andidmarryyouharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andidmarryyouharry/pseuds/andidmarryyouharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis turns 22 and won't stop quoting the Taylor Swift song. Harry hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Dancing Like We're 22

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i am so sorry i basically had this idea months ago and thought it would be so cute to write a thing for Louis' birthday, but then i put it off until like last night and barely had time to get it done!! i apologize if it sucks, it was fast and also im not very good at writing happy fluff!! hope you enjoy!

Harry is awoken by a kiss on his neck, Louis curled up into Harry like he has nothing to hide. Harry pushes his hair out of his face, and rolls over to face his boyfriend. Louis just smirks mischievously, and Harry frowns, confused. He hates this smirk, because it means that Louis is making fun of someone, and that someone is usually Harry. Louis rolls out of bed, the shirt he’s wearing draping largely over his shoulders, coming down to his mid-thighs. 

“Is that my shirt?” Harry asks. He normally wouldn’t mind, but that’s his favorite ratty old tee, one he found at his favorite thrift shop, and he knows for a fact that Louis hates it. Louis nods, his smirk growing ever larger. 

“Why are you wearing that?”

“It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters.” Louis winks, bursts into a fit of giggles, sliding out of the door. Harry can hear his footsteps racing away, accompanied by loud laughter. Harry bangs his head against the headboard, and then realizes that that was a line from a Taylor Swift song. Louis has been blasting it for weeks, and Harry thought it was just to aggravate him, but no. Louis had been _memorizing_ the damn thing. 

Harry glances at the clock. 7:54 am. It’s too early for this.

 

When they’re both ready for Louis’ annual birthday bash, Louis looks Harry up and down, and with an all too-smug expression on his face, proclaims “you look like bad news”. Harry just sighs, grabs his wallet and phone, and heads out of the door of their apartment. 

 

They walk into the club, and Niall runs over, anxious for Louis’ approval. “Happy birthday mate!! D’ya think this looks alright??” he shouts above the music, pushing a wrapped parcel into Louis’ hands. “It feels like a perfect night, Ni.” Louis says, winking at Harry. Niall looks ruffled until Harry leans in and whispers “22, Taylor Swift”. Niall looks satisfied, albeit confused, and heads off towards the bar. 

“This place is too crowded.” Louis says, but hands Harry the box and heads off into the throng of the packed dance floor anyways. 

 

Harry heads off to a booth, perfectly contented to sit back and watch Louis get shitfaced on his birthday because he demands that everyone buys him a birthday drink. He chats a bit with people he recognizes, but then has to intervene when he sees Louis attempting to drunkenly wall twerk. (At least that’s what Harry _thinks_ it is, you can never be positive with Louis). As Harry tries to pull him off of the wall, Louis attempts to kick Harry in the face screaming something about dancing like he’s twenty-two, and then proceeds to flip backwards onto his ass. The sad thing is, he’s not even had two drinks. It’s going to be a long night, Harry realizes, as he pulls Louis into a booth.

 

They sit for a bit, Louis’ most recent drink in front of him, and then Louis speaks. 

“It feels like a perfect night to make fun of our exes, oh oh, oh oh.” Louis says as Eleanor walks past, nudging Harry in the ribcage harder than necessary. 

“Who’s Taylor Swift anyways?” Harry blurts out, then clasps his large hands over his mouth, realizing what he has done. 

Louis’ face goes from confusion to shock to pure uncontained joy. 

“Oh, _Harry_. You _do_ know the song. I mean, it was the wrong part, but still. _Harry_.”

Harry immediately swivels and attempts to clamber out of the booth and walk away, before feeling a small hand latch onto his bicep. “Hey, let’s ditch this whole scene, okay?” Louis proposes, and Harry nods, and allows Louis to lead him out of a door to the left of the dance floor.

 

 

They’re sitting on the rooftop, looking out over the city. Lights barely illuminate their faces, the shadows of Louis’ eyelashes fanned out underneath his eyes. Louis slips his small hand into Harry’s larger one, and softly rests his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry feels Louis’ breath tickle his neck as Louis tilts his head up, brushing his mouth against Harry’s ear. 

“I gotta have you.” Louis whispers quietly, and Harry squeezes Louis’ hand tightly as he echoes back “I gotta have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @bookstoreharry and please please tell me if you liked it! also please tell me what parts i could improve, i just wanted to get this up for Louis' birthday but i will edit if it needs to be done :)) hope you liked it!


End file.
